1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus for performing shape correction when displaying a figure the contour information of which is given.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, when drawing a figure according to contour information, there has been performed processing in which, if the contour information is represented by coordinate values including values under (to the right of) the decimal point, the contour information is drawn on a bit plane by converting the values into coordinate values represented by integer values on the bit plane by half-adjusting or truncating the non-integral values, and the inner portion of the contour is then painted in. Relative to difference in the position of expansion, it is possible to perform correction, such as adjusting the thickness from the center position, by adding control information indicating the framework position of the figure and the like.
In the above-described approach not using shape correction, however, there is the disadvantage that differences in width occur even for figures with contours having an identical shape according to the position of expansion. For example, for a figure in which relatively thin identical rectangles are arranged in parallel as shown in FIG. 3, an imbalance in shape is produced as shown in FIG. 4.
Furthermore, in shape correction processing performed by adding central information, such as framework information and the like, there is the disadvantage that such additional information is required besides the contour information. Hence, the amount of data to be held increases for a complicated figure, the work of preparing data increases greatly, and processing for reconstituting contour points according to the above-described information cannot easily be performed.